A linear motor of this generic type with coils composed of high-temperature superconductors (HTS conductors) is known from EP 0 774 826 B1. Alternating current is applied to the superconducting windings of a primary part or stator in order to excite the linear motors of this generic type in order to produce a variable magnetic field in the receptacle of the primary part, for a secondary part. The magnetic field moves the primary part and secondary part relative to one another. The turns of the winding are located one on top of the other and are generally densely wound in order to allow the winding to have a large number of turns, but with the coil having a compact form. Coils with windings such as these are particularly suitable for manufacturing very powerful linear motors. Teeth composed of soft-magnetic material are arranged between the coils in order to strengthen the magnetic flux, and are surrounded by a yoke as a magnetic return path for the primary part. In the prior art, the coils rest on the teeth in order to produce as high a magnetic flux density as possible in the receptacle.
The superconducting coils to which alternating current is applied must be cooled during operational use in order to change the high-temperature superconductor to a superconducting state. The magnetic field which is formed when alternating current is passed through the coils of the primary part induces eddy currents in the teeth and in the yoke which produce heat losses in the same way as hysteresis in the coils and in the soft magnetic iron, which must be dissipated by cooling using the coolant.